Forced Date And A Moment Together
by manepony5520
Summary: Maka and Black Star have to spend the entire day on a guilt-free date after losing a bet. Do these two actually get along romantically? Well, you have to read. One-shot BlaMa or MaStar moment. Comment. Warning: contains lemons!
1. Awkward Date

This story is about Maka and Black Star on a forced guilt-free date after losing a basketball wager. Either that, or party and trash down Kid's house destroying his symmetry he worked hard with.

The story begins as an awkward date which eventually turns out well. Maka realizes Black Star isn't a muscled brain idiot and Black Star realizes Maka isn't a boyish geek. Maka continues to have issues of her petite body when Black Star prefers someone with a great body. Black Star might have second thoughts about her. Someone who is cute and had been used before. Anyways, it's a one shot love.

This is my story and like to imagine them together. Other BlaMa fanfics had inspired me to compose one. I prefer SoMa being my #1 ship. What about differences attract? It's something to experiment. Maybe a little SoMa in the end. No negative comments, please. Please excuse if there are any grammatical errors and parts that can't be understood.

**Warning**: Starts out as a subtle awkward date, but will get smutty!

* * *

><p>On a Friday sometime past noon, Maka must meet up with Black Star so they can start their date. She always has difficulty getting along with Black Star, even though they grew up together and fought battles looking after each other. It's just that his muscle head behavior and personality made it difficult for the motivated bookworm Maka to adjust. She wonders how Tsubaki got along with him. A girl who completed the soul hunts with a boy who can barely pass remedial sessions (even being a much stronger fighter)?<p>

The reason they're dating? They wagered in a basketball game against Kid's team. No surprise, Maka's team lost, not being able to play basketball like the last time resulting her dating her father. She and Black Star are forced to date for the whole day as a consequence and it's under a binding contract. They must do so without breaking the agreement or bad things will happen to them. Also, they must hold hands most of the time. Since the date is guilt-free, they can do whatever they want without conflicting. Won't be cheating. Both: "You think we're gonna do it?" "You know that will never happen!"

The two meisters are already n relationship with their weapon partner and have gone intimate. Soul and Tsubaki (along with Kid) aren't concerned what they can do as long as they at least get along. They are growing up experimenting in romance. Soul wants to see if Black Star would settle with a flat chested girl and Tsubaki wants Maka to accept Black Star's behavior when she and him are well-going assassin partners.

* * *

><p>Maka is wearing her usual black coat and plaid skirt. She prefers this to her white Spatoi uniform. Also, the school ended early that day giving them more afternoon time together probably why the date was planned. Maka and Black Star schedule to meet up at the square outside the DWMA entrance. Maka arrives at the meeting spot and checks her phone which is right on time.<p>

She finds Black Star who happens to be waiting doing vertical pushups. Surprised that the boy arrived on time (and before she did). "You really showed up on time...and before me too. Let's just get things moving," as she's bitterly trying to get the day moving while barely keeping eye contact. Black Star was wearing his battle gear being a white ninja vest and blue pants. He had been working out recently. I see why you're hardly in class. Maka didn't mind the clothes, not different what she's wearing.

"Okay Black Star, you know we have to hold hands," said Maka feeling off the mood. "Okay, tiny tits. What do you wanna do?" Maka got ticked what he called her. She never even planned this. She decides to just walk around the city streets and end up at the marketplace. Black Star obliges.

They walk the Death City streets holding hands while Maka blushes and looking down away from him. The boy couldn't understand this bookworm. Maka occasionally rolls her green eyes at him just feeling awkward. She was blushing so hard being stuck on a date with this muscle-headed boy. Black Star had his eyes on her for a bit, but resumes walking. He started to notice her looking towards her face. "I never knew she was quite adorable," the boy thought. "She's no Tsubaki, but still cute." Maka has the same thoughts too, noticing the boy more.

They both are at the market with many vendors in line. "Anything interests you, Black Star?" said the girl. "Well not really...except food. As long as you don't spend hours reading books." Maka just twitches in nerves.

Nothing catches their eye as they walk passed the stalls, except Black Star stopping for food. "Yeah, some date girl." "Whatever." They avoid catching attention as they just argue around and being harassed by vendors wanting them to buy something.

The boy glimpses on some beauty products and clothing. "Maybe you should wear this. It'll look good on your flat chested body" teases Black Star. *punches his face* "What was that for!?" "You think I'm a slut!? Just keep your mouth shut!...and all the other shit! And one thing, I _DO_ have a chest!" [pushes her breasts] Feeling like she has enough, "come on, let's get out of here, it's too busy!" The two leave the market.

Maka is feeling impatient now. "Well, come on then." Maka grabs Black Star's hand in a hurry for no reason. Feeling in a hurry, Maka rushed through the quiet streets escaping her embarrassment dragging the boy along. Black Star is caught off guard and losing his pace. Several moments, they are making arguments and drag in one direction to another. Just suddenly, their argument around the small park caused Maka to trip and fall down from the bottom stairs dragging Black Star with her. She landed on her back feeling a few bruises here and there. Black Star landed on top of her.

* * *

><p>"Owww... See what happens when you don't walk straight!"said the bruised girl. "Me? You're the one dragging me!", yelled the boy. "Get off of me!", she demands.<p>

The boy gets up pushing away from the ground. Without noticing, his right hand accidentally pushed onto Maka's left breast instead of the ground. Black Star notice his hand was on her and looks at his hand.

Maka didn't respond. She just looks away blushing hard. He made a small squeeze joined by his other hand giving a few more squeezes. "Wow. They're so small and soft, Maka. Not even close to Tsubaki" Maka ends up pushing him away and turning away from him covering her chest. "Get off of me you freak!", the girl whines. In Black Star's defense, "Well, Maka, at least I felt something."

Maka is embarrassed knowing that the boy groped her and probably doesn't like it. The girl was upset. Nearly breaking into tears feeling that she might want to call it quits and violate the contract. Black Star doesn't feel concerned as much and just want the day to end. He has awkward thoughts having her at home since the date covers through the night. Tsubaki was staying elsewhere. Things cleared up. They both continue the day and back to holding hands again.

As the afternoon goes by, they walk to the outdoor mall where the brand name merchandise are sold. "That's more like it," said the boy. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

><p>The chapter ends right before the moment they suddenly have change in heart realizing that their differences attract. Black Star doesn't see Maka just a overachieving bookworm and Maka doesn't see Black Star as a dumb muscle. A good place to end the first chapter as the next covers that they start to get along fall for each other and about to get dirty.<p> 


	2. A Change Of Heart

Part 2 of BlaMa when they started to love each other.

* * *

><p>They walk around store to store and only prefer their own interests. They didn't have many common interests. Most of the time, it's Maka doing the waiting crossing her arms checking the time as Black Star explore around the kiddie stuffs.<p>

While at the food court, Maka sits at the table while Black Star standing try to wonder what she wants. "Just do whatever you want. It didn't say that we should stay together that much. She is left alone with a soda as Black Star leaves.

A surprisingly moment occurred to Maka and Black Star that they suddenly have change of heart.

Black Star has bought a crepe and a box of chocolates. The crepe was her favorite kind. It was strawberries filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream with syrup and whipped cream. "It's...strawberries...my favorite." Black Star felt relieved that he gave something Maka loved. Maka couldn't believe it. She has hard time getting words out of her mouth. "Th-thank you...Black Star. I never knew you care of my personal life. Maybe you're not that obnoxious."

Maka never knew Black Star can be really kind to her. They proceed on eating. Maka never ate this for a long time. She enjoyed it. Black Star ate some of the chocolates. The boy left for a bit. "Wait, where are you going," said Maka. "Don't worry, I'll be back." He left her sights and heads to some shops he thinks Maka would likely to go. He found something that caught his eye.

A few minutes later, Black Star approaches behind Maka's back and hands her a gift bag. Inside it was a purple unicorn pony plush. "Wow, it's adorable. I love her! Thank you!" She hugs the boy. This is the first time in his life he has ever been hugged by Maka. It felt really good. "I should've give you something too." "You don't have to. I don't really need anything...except food."

"Nonsense, I bought you some comic books. I rushed to the store without you noticing. "Thanks, Maka. I'll cherish them."

* * *

><p>They're back to walking again, but this time, they no longer feel awkward. Maka is now smiling at the boy for the first time and now enjoying holding his hand. This is now a date.<p>

They spent hours on walking the streets with their hands locked. Maka is falling for this boy. She decides to lean on his shoulder and cling onto his arm. Caught the boy's surprise, but plays cool. She's just so adorable. They spent the time sight seeing and eventually approach the park bench as the sun sets.

"They sky is beautiful," said the girl. "I used to watch it with Soul. It's so romantic." The two watched the orange sky for a bit. They look at each other at the face. And soon, they made a kiss on the lips. Then they hug said they're glad they've dated. Plus a few more kisses feeling one wasn't enough.

They sit there for a while just wishing this moment will last forever. They can't resist having their date on their side. They leave the park and back to the streets. It's getting late and they're started to get hungry.

Their last stop before heading home? Dinner at a small barbeque restaurant. Maka never ate there, but heard it was quite good and worth to experiment. Black Star is a little hyperactive at the moment.

They left with a full stomach feeling glad. "You sure ate a lot, Black Star." "Look at you, girl. You ate as much! " I was hungry, man!" Black Star pats and rubs Maka's belly. "I see that your're filled. Feels like fat on your belly. Have you gained weight?"

Maka looks at him and herself. "I think so... maybe a little the past month. I haven't fought any battles and been eating junk lately. Well, it's healthy for a skinny girl myself to have a little fat on the belly. Look how much you've bloated!" "It'll be all gone before you even know it," the boy said in pride.

* * *

><p>They romantically arrived at the boy's home, It was really small. Their date covers through the night. Tsubaki is not home because she is staying elsewhere for a while. "I guess you two really kept this place tidy." "It's usually Tsubaki keeping the place nice. She forced me into fixing it up too." Maka discarded her black coat and her boots by the front door. "Enjoy my palace!"<p>

Maka explores the boy's place for a while. Pretty nice, pretty oriental.

The two eventually meet up on the couch sharing their personal life. Along with sharing their romantic moments with their partners. Black Star proceeds to let Maka share her naughty moments. "You've been doing with Soul very often, right?" The girl giggles, "Plenty of times! I can't resist how good sex feels! Keeps him away from Blair."

"Lately, we haven't done much," the girl said. "Were you bored, Maka?", the boy questions. "It's just stressful hunting down the Kishin. Wasn't on the mood and hardly talked to him. Especially since recovering my wounds after rescuing Kid. I could hardly use my legs. Good thing they are nice and smooth again.

"At least peace is restored, me and Soul are fixing up."

Black Star's naughty moments: "I've done many times with Tsubaki, she's amazing! I always go rough and you know me. Who can resist a girl with such big tits? Unlike you. She can be dominant trying to tie me up and such. I realized she was the horniest of us all along with Liz. They were the last to changed back to a girl. That explains." "Wow!", said Maka. "That's something I envy. Maybe I need such treatment."

Maka forgot: "There's also one time with Crona when he was here. I came to visit him at the tower cell. He was timid. I felt horny and I decide to fuck him."

"Geez, Maka. Even Crona!" "Yep! I developed some sex techniques. I've been trying to cheer him up. Caught him by surprise and got him knocked up! Ragnarok had to show up, teasing me being flat chested and unattractive, but he still licks my chest. It actually went well. Got Crona happy! I miss him."

"Man, I only did it with Tsubaki. The boy reminded, "I had been trying to hit on Patty once. Just to let you know."

Black Star brought this last part up, "Since we have this house together, love each other, and obsessed with sex..." "Oh...I see what's going on..." Maka eyes on him. *giggles* Without warning, the two grab each other locking into a deep kiss and continue to do so with nothing stopping them.

* * *

><p>The end up part 2 of my BlaMa story. Next part gets really intense. I tend to go in details.<p> 


	3. Their Enjoyment

Third part of the BlaMa one shot story. In the last part, they had a change of heart that they start to get along and date like a real couple. They spent the afternoon and evening dating. Now they're in Black Star's house sitting sharing their love moments. They receive more than the expected deal. **Warning: Lemons!** Lots of smut! I go greater detail!

* * *

><p>Continue where the last part left off, the two jumped to each other claiming their lips like crazy. They both lock into a deep kiss. Both their lips and tongues are in contact while pulling each other in. Their action cause both to slam on the walls and lose balance for several moments until eventually fall onto a bed in Black Star's room.<p>

Maka lays flat on her back looking at the boy. She was looking at him seductively, making an awkward smile, also blushing bright red. She spreads out her legs giving the boy a good clear view of her panties. He was quite impressed, she wasn't wearing plain whites. (Then again, he caught glimpses of it today with that short skirt of hers.)

They were purple with patterned edges. Her camel toe was visible. Maka felt it wasn't enough. She turns her hips and lifts her skirt showing that her panties are skimpy exposing much of her butt cheeks. "My God, Maka! _You got a nice ass_!" "Why thank you. *smiles* Everybody thinks that too."

"Take a look at my macho body!" The boy takes off his upper gear leaving him bare chested. The girl was turned on seeing his well-built torso. "Wow, you really worked out yourself!"

The boy sits on top of her massaging her breasts with both hands in a circular motion. The girl enjoys the comfort. Shortly, he removes her yellow shirt, loosens her tie, and yanks it off. He unbuttons her shirt revealing her small A-cup breasts. She didn't wear a bra. Maka looks away blushing and feeling embarrassed having her bare chest exposed in front of a picky boy.

Black Star stares, "Man, your boobs are so small!" Maka upset, "I'm too flat for you, huh?" The boy's preference was at least a D like Tsubaki. He places his hand covering it with his palm, "Yeah! I can spread my hands and squeeze Tsubaki's! Can't do yours. Only if my hands were smaller...no different when I felt you this afternoon!"

Maka pops out a vein in anger, "**You still complain at my flat chest?!** **Then why are we having sex?!**", but gets interrupted by a kiss and a hard breast squeeze. "Don't worry. It's fun to tease. You're still beautiful. You're not _THAT_ flat! You actually do have boobs." Maka felt relaxed and pleased. "Your small boobs are kind of...cute...nicely shaped and firm. Now I find small boobs to be attractive. [continues groping and pinching her nipples]"

"Ah...ahhh...th...thank you, that's so kind of you. Soul said that too. Flat chests are delicious, you know."

"Maka, you shouldn't wear too many layers along with that coat. Your boobs hardly stick out."

"**Aren't you naughty?** Not wearing a bra." The girl responds, "Yes, I'm naughty. I always wear bras...A-cup size... to tell you the truth, but not today. They're not always comfortable you know. *shrugs* Not that I need a bra for my small boobs." The boy giggles not really buying the last part.

He continues fondling her breasts and pinching both nipples with his fingertips trying to adjust to her size when being used to large breasts. He then licks and sucks on her nipples, sucking her dry. The boy never knew how sensitive she was. Tsubaki mentioned to him that breast size don't matter, it's how sensitive they are. He kept going on her while Maka just moans and arches her back up in pleasure.

"...ahhh... keep going, Black Star. I love it when my breasts are played" "Yeah, enjoy the great Black Star!"

He picks her up, removes her shirt completely, places her on his lap facing her back, and doing the same with his hands. Maka's face was in a relax motion while the boy squeezing and massaging her cute breasts around while nibbling her shoulder. Maka started to notice a bulge in his pants. She couldn't wait, she breaks out, lays down on her back, and spreads her thighs apart flashing her panties at the boy. "Why don't you work down here?" He obliges.

Black Star lifts her left leg upward against him pulling off her sock. He does the same with the other. She has nice feet. He licks her smooth right leg as he unhooks her skirt and slides them off.

Black Star heads towards her crotch, placing his hands and gently pulls off Maka panties. Now that she's completely naked, the boy got a view of her shaved pussy. He was amazed to see the smooth, hairless surface of Maka's nether regions. Something he hasn't experienced yet. "Well, now that's better! Now watch me! Take mine off, girl!" Maka, "with pleasure!"

But first, Maka removes her pigtails. The boy's reaction, "I think you look sexy with your hair down, but with pigtails, you look cute. Let's go with sexy."

Maka pulls off the blue-haired boy's pants and boxers. She's not really surprised to see his fully erect cock in ready. She looks at him, only to giggle and laugh, just like at Soul. She couldn't help it because of his blue pubic hair. "You're laughing at me!?" "*laughs* It's just that..._ it's blue!_...hyahyahyaaa..." She spent a good minute laughing at his pubes and couldn't calm down.

Black Star's face turned bright red looking away covering his cock. He wasn't tiny. Tsubaki hadn't care before. The boy bursts a rant, "Well, tell that to yourself, _flat chest_! At least _you_ don't have any pubes! That's one thing that's _better_ about you! Maybe I should consider Tsubaki to at least shave hers off... and maybe mine... maybe wax." Maka shrugged, "Well, at least I have an advantage over other girls." "Now fuck me, boy!"

* * *

><p>Enough with the talk, let's get started. They stand up with the boy resuming on kissing the blonde while holding her tightly. His hands move downwards to her nicely shaped butt groping the cheeks. They slowly returned to the bed with his hand slowly heading towards her bald pussy. He slides his fingers around her smooth folds and eventually places his fingers inside causing her to get wet even more.<p>

Maka couldn't keep up the kissing because she couldn't avoid letting out moans as the boy works down there at the same time. His mouth went down to her nipples again sucking on them still want a taste of her. "Oh, god, Black Star! You know how good this feels!?"

The boy smirks. "It's just fun doing a cute girl like you." "Glad you like it," she replied. "I like it when they get a taste of my delicious flat chest." Anyways, the boy resumes his sucking and fingering her core while Maka attempts to go for his neck and shoulder.

Maka has reached her climax pretty soon. "Maaann...I didn't get cock." "Don't worry", said the boy. "I'll fuck you like you never felt before!" He puts on the latex knowing he's always prepared.

Maka: "You sure are ready, you've been wanting to stick it into me, huh?" "I don't get my dick sucked, I only fuck hard with it!" With no time wasted, the boy puts his penis into Maka while she is laying flat and clinging onto his neck. "You don't have to go easy on me. My body has already been worked out." "Like I go easy on you, girl! I'll make you suffer like Tsubaki!"

"Ohhh...yes!..." Maka couldn't stop enjoying the pleasure. Black Star couldn't believe how much she's enjoying it. It begins with the boy laying on top of her kissing deeply.

They soon switch positions so Maka is sitting upright riding on Black Star while he's facing the back of her head and both of his hands occupy her breasts.

Then switched with both standing up with the boy humping her from behind against the wall. He can grope her small breasts nicely in that position and stretch her holding both of her wrists.

Then down on the bed again with Maka's face and arms pressed to the bottom while Black Star is standing her up holding one of her legs while continuing thrusting her pussy and licking her leg.

Finally, Maka is laying down on her back with Black Star on top groping her breasts as he approaches his climax. "I'm gonna..." "Me...too..." Soon, they both did. The boy released a huge load, but nothing overflowed and dripped out of Maka because of the rubber.

Exhausted, they both lay down flat on the bed with all that sex. Black Star lays himself on the girl and kisses her.

"Thanks...Black Star. That's the best sex I ever had. You were really rough! I feel guilty how our guilt-free date turned out. Considering we both have partners we've hooked with." Maka couldn't believe she said that. "Started out we hate each other, but still care one another. We turned out to get along, I mean... look at where we're at. I hope Soul gets it over with. Well, we are growing up and experimenting."

Black Star agrees. "Well... I realized you're sex material. I never thought a flat chested girl yourself could be so fuckable. It's nice having you. You're cute, but I need to stick to Tsubaki." Maka smiled. "hehe Don't underestimate me. *winks* I'm glad you enjoyed. Let's enjoy our last hours together in the morning."

They cleaned up and prepare to end the night. They give a goodnight kiss and went to sleep naked. Black Star is cuddling her from behind and one hand on Maka's breasts while she is smiling in her sleep.

* * *

><p>End of this part. Let's see how it goes in the morning. Maybe some morning sex. It's going to be the last part when their contract ends.<p> 


	4. One Last Time And Closing The Deal

The final part of my BlaMa story. It's the next morning preparing to end their date. Feels like one night is not enough. **Warning**: More smut!

* * *

><p>The one-day couple wakes up giving a good morning. "You look really cute today, Maka." "You too." When Maka is about leave the bed for the bathroom, Black Star grabs her wrist stopping her. "Don't go yet! Have you ever have morning sex before? You can't go without it. I do it all the time with Tsubaki." Maka responded, "I never have. Me and Soul never thought of that. uhhhh...Should I?" The boy pleads, "<em>Pleeease...<em>" Maka still felt tired. "uuhhhh... okay..." "**Yahhoooo!**", screamed the boy. Grabs Maka and starts fucking her.

Maka never experience morning sex before. Most of the time, Black Star is on top of Maka thrusting her and nibbling her neck while his hand is reaching her breast. "Does morning sex feel good?!" "Hell yeah!...that's...that's one way to wake up!" said the girl. "I love that bald pussy of yours!"

Still with his hands occupied, "Maybe playing with your boobs a lot makes them grow bigger." "hehe...maybe...", curiously said the girl. "_Play with them!_" Eventually, they reached their end. Maka laid flat on the bed while the boy was in his upright position giving that proud godlike look. "Isn't it wonderful? The great god dominates!" the boy said. "...You're so good, Black Star."

Black Star got curious and asks this question, "Have you actually done it with a girl before? I think it's hot."

Maka opens her eyes wide and blushes, "Me? Having sex with a girl? ...uh...well...actually...I admit. I had with Blair. She was drunk one night and forced me to play with her. She was powerful, got me drunk too. It felt really good and started to admire large breasts. We did it a lot since then. Maybe I should have sex with Tsubaki? She has an amazing body watching her shower."

The boy was amazed. "Daaaammmnn. You're some girl, alright! I should let Tsubaki join us!" The girl giggles, "I would love that."

Exhausted, Maka heads to the bathroom. Black Star gets a final view of her nude body. He gives her another reminder, "You know Maka, even though you have a flat chest, you got a wonderful ass!"

The girl looks and smiles. "Told ya I'm attractive! *winks* See my cute face, my sparkling green eyes, my delicious flat chest [pushes up with both hands], my long smooth legs [rubs upwards], my silky shaven vagina [rubs it], and my incredible ass [bends slightly with one hand groping her cheek]! Soul went nuts with me!" The boy smiles. "...But Tsubaki's still better".

"Why don't you join me in the shower? I like company."

* * *

><p>Cut to them dressing up reaching the final moments of their date. "Thanks for showering with me. I always love shower sex." said Maka. "Never done a girl shorter and smaller than me before," he said.<p>

"I can't believe you fucked my ass." "I can't help it, Maka. What if we have a threesome with Soul? One of us has to use your ass. It's your first time there, huh?"

Maka blushes, "*blank face*...you're right...Oh, God, I'm still leaking sperm!" [runs to the bathroom] *smirks* "Love that girl."

"I guess I have to wear the same clothes." Black Star: "Like Tsubaki's bra would fit you! You could wear my old clothes." "No, thanks" she replied.

They both walk out through the streets holding hands and smiling. They share conversations about their experiences while walking. Telling how much a good time they've had.

They suppose to meet up with Soul, Tsubaki, and Kid at the basketball court to close the deal. The two ask if they actually love each other. They feel like they shouldn't. Maka said, "I do love you, Black Star, but I'm not _IN_ love with you. I mostly did it for sex. "Really?" he said. "You're still wonderful, bit we have our weapon partners you know." "I think the same too."

The two meet up telling the three that they finished their date. At least Soul and Tsubaki appreciated that they got along. Those two give a final kiss surprising the three.

Maka is back together with Soul as they head home. Maka is back to holding hands with her partner again. "I guess you really did it, huh?", said the boy. "I never thought he would do a flat chested girl." Maka ignored smiling like a cute innocent girl."I'm delicious, you know."

"I guess he bought you a gift?" as Maka still has her gift bag. "I never knew Black Star was generous." "Don't worry," said the girl. "You're still my number one." The two walk away and the scene ends. The same conversation was shared between Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid went along with them. Tsubaki was happy that he can get Maka to know him some more.

* * *

><p>The end of my date and smut fanfiction of Black Star and Maka. I always thought they can be a couple. Well, one shot of course. It's hard to find smut fan art of them. It's worth a giggle. Two meisters with opposites fall together and doing it?<p>

But canonically, I place Soul and Maka as the official couple in the end. It's just that Maka can be shipped with anybody (maybe not that far). Being a strong fighter, motivated, and incredibly cute. Who says she doesn't have sex appeal when she's still beautiful?

Maka's getting an obsession of sex and showing that she accepts and is proud of her petite body not showing any envy. I usually prefer Tsubaki more. Soul and Maka will get back together. This is my story. Maybe I should have a SoMa story with Maka wearing only his jacket? Maybe some techniques she learns and maybe some aphrodisiacs. Whoever knew the students were horny?


End file.
